Everlasting
by cuy92
Summary: [ONESHOT] Aku Park Baekhyun, seorang suami pekerja keras. Suami dari Park Yeri dan ayah dari Park Jesper Aku anak kedua dari keluarga Park, anak pertama bernama Park Chanyeol. Aku dan kakakku tak terpisahkan(dulu) namun segalanya berubah ketika otak bodohku terlambat menyadari. CHANBAEK/YAOI/INCEST/M/NC.


**Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Yerim

Oh Sehun

Etc

 **Warning:**

Yaoi, Incest, NC, RnR, DLDR

 **Ps.** Cerita ini murni pemikiranku, maaf jika ada typo. Ini ff pertama ku yang Yaoi, semoga suka.

Jika review lumayan aku usahain buat ff oneshot yang lain. Kebuang sayang ide-ideku hehe. Kalimat dicetak miring adalah masa lalu

Enjoy

.

.

 _ **Cuy92**_

.

.

Buku diary ini telah usang dimakan waktu, entah sudah berapa lama Baekhyun tidak membukanya. Menyimpan rapat-rapat diary itu agar tidak diketahui siapapun, termasuk istri sah nya. Baekhyun dan Yeri telah menikah selama lima tahun dan di karuniai satu anak laki-laki lucu nan menggemaskan. Yeri sang istri adalah istri yang patuh, penurut, dan cantik. Kurang apalagi hidup Baekhyun? Hidup penuh kecukupan dan bahagia. Jadi adakah masalah dalam hidupnya? Ada.

" _Hyungggggg"_

" _Wleee kau mau ini kan, tangkap aku kalau bisa"_

" _Awas jika nanti aku bisa menangkap Hyung, akan ku gigit habis jarimu" Baekhyun mengejar Chanyeol dilapangan sekolah mereka yang sepi, mereka bersekolah di tempat yang sama, Seoul High School. Chanyeol kelas 3 dan Baekhyun kelas 1. Mereka berdua sering dikatakan "Brother Goals" oleh teman-temanya karena mereka sangat kompak dan sangat ricuh tentunya. Mereka berdua seperti komedian, selalu membawa gelak tawa orang-orang yang berada di sekitar mereka._

 _Chanyeol masih berlari kegirangan menggoda sang adik di belakangnya. Baekhyun memberengut ketika lollipop rasa strawberry satu-satunya dirampas paksa oleh Chanyeol dan membawanya lari. Chanyeol terus berlarian sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, melihat wajah adiknya semakin kesal adalah favorite Chanyeol. Kaki pendek adiknya tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan seorang pelari sepertinya, namun yang menang tidak akan selalu menang. Tali sepatu milik Chanyeol lepas dan membuat sang pemilik jatuh terjerembab mencium dinginya lantai basket, sudah jatuh di gigit pula._

" _Kena kau rasakan ini hyaaaa" Baekhyun menggigit jari Chanyeol sangat keras hingga sang pemilik berteriak kesakitan_

" _Arkhhh sakit Baek" sang adik tidak menggubris malah terus menggigit jari-jari besar Chanyeol_

" _Rasakan hahahaha"_

" _Ampun Baek ampun, lepaskan aku" Chanyeol berusaha menarik tanganya dan terlepas sudah penderitaanya_

" _Yes akhirnya aku dapatkan kau lagi" Baekhyun berdiri, mengambil kembali lollipopnya, membuka kemasanya, dan memasukkan benda manis itu kedalam mulut cherry mungilnya tanpa melihat Chanyeol yang mengaduh sembari mengibas tanganya yang sakit akibat di gigit puppy mungil kesayanganya. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun acuh dengan keadaanya kemudian bangkit menghadap Baekhyun_

" _Kau jahat sekali"_

" _Apa?" Baekhyun mendelik tidak terima dengan perkataan Chanyeol. Maksud hati ingin marah namun ekspresi Baekhyun malah terlihat lucu di depan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhyun sembari berkata 'Aigoo' dengan nada gemas_

" _Yak Hyung" suara Baekhyun makin lucu karena lollipop yang ia emut. Chanyeol melepas lollipop itu dan mengemutnya sebentar lalu mencium bibir Baekhyun sekilas dan mengembalikan lollipop itu pada mulut mungil Baekhyun lagi. Baekhyun hanya diam seperti patung Liberty_

" _Jangan memerah nanti aku gemas" Chanyeol tersenyum tampan melihat semburat halus yang menghiasi pipi Baekhyun dan meninggalkan sang korban berperang sendirian dengan jantung bertalu dengan kerasnya._

"Sayang kau sedang memikirkan apa?" Yeri menginterupsi acara melamun suaminya yang sedari tadi duduk terdiam di ruanganya, ruangan baca yang selalu Baekhyun kunjungi setiap harinya. Yeri menyilangkan tanganya di leher Baekhyun sembari menyerukkan kepalanya pada leher suami tercinta

"Kau serius sekali melamunya, apa ada masalah dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa" Baekhyun menoleh pada istrinya dan mengecup bibir Yeri sekilas 'Cup'

"Tidurlah, kau tampak kelelahan" Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Yeri yang menggenggam erat tanganya. Sebelum pintu ruang baca itu tertutup, Baekhyun menoleh sebentar kearah kursi yang ia duduki lagi dengan wajah muram.

.

.

 _Hubungan terlarang? Semua orang tau apa hubungan terlarang itu. Tiap orang memiliki definisi mereka masing-masing. Mungkin definisi terparah sudah tersemat pada diri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kedua saudara kandung itu terjerat tali terlarang, rasa berlebih dengan sesama jenis yang diperparah dengan status mereka. Sudah lama mereka terkurung perasaan nyaman satu sama lain. Semua berawal dari Chanyeol yang terlalu memperhatikan Baekhyun sejak masa sekolah pertama mereka. Kala itu Baekhyun sedang dibully habis-habisan oleh siswa kelas 2. Chanyeol yang notabene siswa kelas 3 dengan beraninya menghajar pelaku pembullyan adiknya dengan beringas. Mereka selalu berangkat dan pulang bersama, menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama, serta ke kantin bersama. Sepertinya tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa memberi celah antara keduanya kecuali 'Double J' Jongin dan Jongdae yang selalu merecoki kegiatan kakak beradik itu. Mereka sadar dibawah kata nyaman ada perasaan lain yang menggebu-gebu, mulanya mereka acuh namun sama-sama tersiksa dengan perasaan masing-masing. Mereka mencoba segala hal untuk menghilangkan perasaan aneh itu, hingga Chanyeol lulus dari sekolah dan mereka sedikit terpisah. Chanyeol sibuk dengan perlombaan lari yang sering ia ikuti di sekolah lanjutnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun sibuk dengan kegiatan paduan suaranya. Mereka sedikit renggang._

 _Sekembalinya dirumah semua akan kembali seperti semula, orang tua dan kedua anak lelaki yang berkumpul di satu meja makan. Mereka sering bertukar informasi dalam perbincangan hangat, sering juga kedua anak Tuan dan Nyonya Park itu beradu dalam satu tatapan intens tanpa diketahui orang tuanya. Chanyeol tau jika mata sipit itu sering melirik kearahnya, apa adiknya itu juga memiliki perasaan terhadapnya. Pikirnya saat itu._

" _Besok Appa dan Eomma akan pergi ke Singapore untuk mengunjungi saudara Eomma yang sakit, mungkin akan menginap" kata Tuan Park_

" _Dan sedikit berlibur" Nyonya Park menambahi dengan kekehan_

" _Kalian tidak keberatan kami tinggal?"_

" _Tak apa" keduanya menjawab serempak_

" _Baiklah, Appa dan Eomma yakin kalian bisa menjaga diri satu sama lain"_

" _Arasseo Appa" jawab Chanyeol_

" _Baekkie jangan nakal ne, jangan menyusahkan Hyung mu. Dan kau Chanyeol harus mengantar dan menjemput adikmu sekolah setiap hari okey" Nyonya Park memberi petuah pada kedua anaknya dan dibalas dengan anggukan serempak._

 _._

 _._

 _Hujan turun dengan derasnya, Baekhyun menggigil di halte menunggu Hyung nya yang tak kunjung tiba. Hari sudah semakin sore dan langit sudah menghitam. Baekhyun mondar mandir mengelilingi halte seorang diri dengan tubuh basahnya. Ia lupa tak membawa payung, jarak antara sekolah dan halte tak jauh sebenarnya namun hujan begitu deras menghantam tubuh Baekhyun yang berlarian kecil menuju halte. Sudah basah kena ciprat lagi. Sebuah mobil tak tahu etikanya menerjang genangan air di sisi trotoar dan mengenai tubuh Baekhyun yang basah separuh menjadi basah seluruhnya. Shit. Umpat Baekhyun waktu itu._

 _Chanyeol bergegas menancap gas nya menuju sekolah Baekhyun, ia melihat adiknya tengah berdiri memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Chanyeol berhenti dan mengambil payung serta menggiring Baekhyun masuk ke sisi penumpang._

" _Baek maafkan Hyung, tadi ada urusan mendadak"_

" _Tidak apa-apa Hyung" Baekhyun menjawab dengan pelan, ia kedinginan. Chanyeol melepas jaketnya dan menyelimuti tubuh adiknya. Melihat tubuh basah adiknya Chanyeol jadi tidak tega. Kemudian Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang._

 _Cklek..._

 _Waktu itu yang dilihat Chanyeol adalah tubuh adiknya yang meringkuk diatas ranjang dengan selimut membungkus tubuh mungilnya. Chanyeol menghampiri sang adik dan melihat wajah Baekhyun sangat pucat_

" _Baek kau sakit" Chanyeol menyentuh dahi Baekhyun. Dingin. Tubuh Baekhyun dingin sekali_

" _Kau sudah minum obat?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Baekhyun sudah meminum obat untuk mengurangi rasa pusing tapi tidak lama tubuhnya makin kedinginan. Chanyeol bingung, ia berkacak pinggang memikirkan sesuatu yang muncul memenuhi otak cerdasnya. Ia pernah mendengar bagaimana caranya menaikkan suhu tubuh seseorang yang diserang kedinginan. Jujur Chanyeol tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia lakukan saat ini, ia melepas kausnya meninggalkan celana training adidasnya. Tubuh atletisnya tertangkap indera mata Baekhyun_

" _Hyung"_

" _Baek buka bajumu" Baekhyun bingung. Chanyeol menangkap ekspresi adiknya dan segera duduk di ranjang milik Baekhyun_

" _Diamlah dan patuhi aku" Chanyeol melepas hoodie dan kaus yang dipakai Baekhyun dan meninggalkan tubuh putih itu termakan oleh mata bulatnya. Di depannya, Baekhyun bertelanjang dada seperti dirinya. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya payah dan mengontrol segala gejolak yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan kurang ajarnya. Baekhyun diam, diam bukan berarti cuek. Ia hanya berjuang melawan kegugupan dan rasa dingin yang semakin memasuki tulang-tulangnya. Chanyeol menidurkan adiknya dan ikut berbaring di samping Baekhyun_

" _Tenanglah Baek, aku akan mengurangi rasa dinginmu" Chanyeol memiringkan tubuhnya dan merengkuh tubuh adiknya dengan kedua tanganya. Menempelkan tubuh tak berkain itu dengan eratnya. Baekhyun menghadap dada bidang itu, aroma tubuh Chanyeol begitu memabukkan_

" _Aku mendengar cara ini akan menghilangkan rasa dingin. Jadi aku melakukan ini padamu, maaf terlambat menjemputmu Baek" Baekhyun tertunduk makin dalam dalam pelukan Chanyeol, hatinya berdesir aneh_

" _Terimakasih Hyung" Baekhyun menyamankan tubuhnya, benar rasa dingin perlahan pergi. Sensasi kulit mereka yang beradu menimbulkan rasa hangat mengalahkan selimut yang juga menyelimuti keduanya_

" _Tidurlah" Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun pelan sembari menutup matanya. Keduanya sadar jika jantung mereka sedang berlomba berdetak dengan kencang._

 _Keesokan paginya Baekhyun lah yang lebih dulu membuka matanya, lengan kekar yang menyelimuti tubuhnya masih tersimpul rapi walau sudah tak seerat semalam. Baekhyun melihat wajah damai kakaknya yang masih terlelap dengan dengkuran halus. Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya nyaman kembali, ia akan sangat berterimakasih pada Chanyeol. Ia mengangkat pelan tangan Chanyeol dan menyelimuti tubuhnya, Baekhyun segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk membersihkan diri. Baekhyun kini menyibukkan dirinya dibalik kompor yang mengepulkan asap dari pan yang tengah dipenuhi dengan adonan pancake. Baekhyun berinisiatif membuat pancake kesukaan Chanyeol. Pancake rasa cokelat dan segelas susu lowfat._

" _Memasak apa?" suara bass Chanyeol memenuhi indera Baekhyun seketika_

" _Pancake" Baekhyun menoleh sekilas, Chanyeol sudah selesai mandi dengan rambut basah. Kebiasaan. Chanyeol jarang sekali mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan benar_

" _Duduklah Hyung, kita sarapan bersama" Chanyeol duduk dengan Baekhyun menata makanan mereka di meja_

" _Kau mau kemana?" Chanyeol dibuat bingung dengan Baekhyun yang meninggalkan meja makan setelah semua makanan telah siap dan kembali dengan sebuah handuk putih di tanganya_

" _Jangan dibiasakan Hyung, kau akan pening" Baekhyun berdiri didepan Chanyeol dan mengarahkan handuk itu dikepala Chanyeol untuk mengeringkan rambut Chanyeol. Baekhyun melakukanya dengan halus dan penuh perhatian. Chanyeol dibuat terdiam seribu bahasa, ia menoleh kearah mata Baekhyun dengan sedikit mendongak_

" _Hyung harus mengeringkanya dengan benar" Baekhyun membalas tatapan Chanyeol dengan lembut_

" _Nah begini lebih baik" Baekhyun menyampirkan handuk itu pada bahunya dan merapikan rambut Chanyeol dengan jemari lentiknya_

" _Ayo sarapan" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk seperti orang bodoh. Ia yakin wajahnya terlihat idiot saat ini._

 _._

 _._

 _Acara kelulusan sekolah menengah pertama Baekhyun sangat meriah. Tuan dan Nyonya Park serta Chanyeol menghadiri acara itu. Baekhyun yang menjadi perwakilan seluruh siswa-siswi kelas 3 membacakan seluruh isi pidato dengan kesan yang apik. Keluarga Park tak henti-hentinya bertepuk tangan saat menyaksikan penampilan Baekhyun membawakan satu lagu dengan diiringi piano yang ia mainkan sendiri. Baekhyun juga menjadi lulusan terbaik tahun ini, kebahagiaan mendominasi keluarga ini._

" _Selamat atas kelulusanmu anakku" Nyonya Park memeluk putranya yang membanggakan, Tuan Park juga tak luput dari acara memeluk Baekhyun. Dan terakhir Chanyeol yang memeluk Baekhyun sembari memberikan sebucket bunga mawar berwarna pink dengan indahnya_

" _Terimakasih Appa, Eomma, Hyung"_

 _._

 _._

Baekhyun di sibukkan dengan pekerjaan kantor yang menggunung. Menjadi penerus bisnis keluarganya bukan perkara yang mudah, ia terus menerus berkecimpung dengan kertas-kertas penting yang harus ia teliti setiap harinya. Suara ketukan pintu terdengar

"Masuk"

"Permisi sajangnim, saya akan memperkenalkan sekretaris baru Anda" Kim Junmyeon membawa seorang berkulit pucat dengan garis rahang yang tegas

"Perkenalkan dirimu"

"Perkenalkan nama saya Oh Sehun, saya siap bekerja untuk sajangnim" Sehun membungkukkan badanya

"Bagus, duduklah" Baekhyun mempersilahkan duduk

"Saya permisi dulu sajangnim" Junmyeon mengundurkan diri menyisakan Baekhyun dan Sehun di dalam ruang kebesaran Park Baekhyun

"Jangan tegang seperti itu, santai saja" Baekhyun tersenyum melihat ekspresi Sehun yang sebenarnya tengah gugup. Sehun celingukan dan tersenyum canggung

"Ku dengar kau memiliki keistimewaan"

"Sajangnim mengetahuinya?"

"Tentu"

"Saya harap sajangnim bisa memakluminya"

"Aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan itu yang penting bagiku kau berintegritas tinggi dalam pekerjaan"

"Saya siap sajangnim"

"Baguslah selamat bekerja" Baekhyun menjabat tangan Sehun.

.

.

"Appaaaa belikan aku esklim cuklat" Jesper merengek pada Baekhyun agar dibelikan eskrim cokelat favoritnya

"Lihat gigimu sudah ompong, jangan makan yang manis-manis"

"Appaaaaaaa"

"Apa sayang?" Baekhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya dan berjongkok didepan anaknya. Jesper tengah mempoutkan bibirnya. Merajuk

"Esklim cuklat"

"No no no"

"Huweeee appa"

"Ya ya ya jangan menangis eoh"

"Jespel mau esklim"

"Oke tapi jangan menangis, Eomma mu nanti akan marah pada Appa"

"Hmm arasseo" Baekhyun membelikan eskrim cokelat di salah satu stand eskrim di sudut taman. Jesper senang sekali makan eskrim berperisa cokelat itu, mengingatkan Baekhyun pada seseorang.

" _Yeollie Yeollie aku membawakan eskrim cokelat untukmu"_

" _What? Kau memanggil Hyung mu ini seperti itu?"_

" _Bukankah itu menggemaskan?" Baekhyun duduk di satu sofa yang sama dengan Chanyeol yang tengah asyik menonton tv. Sudah hampir setahun Baekhyun mengenyam bangku sekolah menengah atas, dan selama itulah keduanya telah terbuka dengan perasaan masing-masing. Waktu itu Baekhyun sangat mengingat bagaimana Hyungnya mengatakan perasaanya pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun menemuinya diatas atap ruang kelas Chanyeol. Di sanalah semua perasaan terpendam keduanya terbongkar._

 _Chanyeol berdiri membelakangi Baekhyun_

" _Hyung" Chanyeol menoleh dengan senyuman khas nya_

" _Akhirnya kau datang"_

" _Kenapa memanggilku kemari?"_

" _Kemarilah" Bukanya menjawab, Chanyeol malah menyuruh Baekhyun mendekat padanya. Namun sang adik tetap saja menurutinya_

" _Berjanjilah kau tidak akan marah Baek"_

" _Apa maksudmu Hyung?"_

" _Dengarkan Hyung baik-baik"_

" _Baik, berbicaralah Hyung" Chanyeol membuang nafasnya pelan dan mengutarakan kata-kata yang sudah is susun tadi_

" _Aku sudah lama merasakan hal aneh ini tapi aku berusaha untuk menutupinya. Ku pikir tidak pantas setelah aku tau apa yang membuatku berpikir tiap malamnya sebelum tidur. Aku mencoba berpikir berulang kali apa ini hanya kebetulan saja namun sepertinya ini benar adanya Baek" Baekhyun mendengar tiap perkataan Chanyeol dengan seksama_

" _Dengan seluruh kebodohanku aku ingin mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya tidak pantas ku katakan padamu. Aku sudah mencoba menghentikanya namun aku tidak bisa sekuat itu melawan perasaanku sendiri. Aku tau ini salah dan aku…" Chanyeol belum sempat meneruskan perkataanya, Baekhyun sudah memotong perkataan Chanyeol_

" _Aku menyayangimu Hyung" Baekhyun memilin kedua tanganya dan pipinya memanas. Baekhyun tau ia tidak sendirian, maka ia akan mengatakanya terlebih dahulu_

" _Baek"_

" _Maaf Hyung, aku juga menyukaimu" Baekhyun menunduk dalam, melihat tali sepatunya yang tidak tersimpul. Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun dan bersimpuh di depan Baekhyun untuk menyimpulkan tali sepatu Baekhyun. Baekhyun terperangah oleh aksi kakaknya itu, Chanyeol bangkit dan memandang manik Baekhyun yang tak lepas dari pandanganya_

" _Aku juga menyayangimu Baek" Chanyeol langsung mendekap tubuh mungil adiknya dengan perasaan yang membuncah, Baekhyun juga memeluknya dengan erat. Gestur tubuh mereka sangat lega, sepertinya beban keduanya telah usai._

 _._

 _._

 _Mereka menyembunyikan hubungan terlarang mereka dengan baik hingga Baekhyun lulus dari SHS. Sayang keduanya tidak meneruskan di satu universitas yang sama. Tapi jangan tanyakan kedekatan mereka akan merenggang, itu tidak akan terjadi. Chanyeol tetap rajin mengantar dan menjemput Baekhyun selama berkuliah. Bahkan banyak teman kuliah Baekhyun yang mengidam-idamkan Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun tidak suka itu_

" _Baek kau pulang dengan Hyungmu?" itu suara Seohyun, perempuan yang ingin mendekati Chanyeol melalui Baekhyun dengan tingkah sok baik agar Baekhyun mengizinkan_

" _Iya Seo"_

" _Ah padahal aku ingin mentraktirmu makan"_

" _Maaf Seo, lain kali saja tidak apa-apa kan?"_

" _Nevermind"_

 _Keduanya menangkap seorang Park Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri menyandarkan tubuhnya di motor sportnya. Seohyun tampak membenahi penampilanya dan bertingkah sok manis menurut Baekhyun_

" _Hyung"_

" _Hi Baek. Seo?"_

" _Aku Seohyun teman Baekhyun yang pernah kerumah oppa untuk mengerjakan tugas"_

" _Oh Seohyun-ssi, maaf aku lupa namamu"_

" _Tak apa oppa, senang bertemu denganmu lagi"_

" _Aku juga. Kau pulang sendirian?"_

" _Tidak, supirku sudah menungguku diluar. Aku duluan ya Baek. Sampai bertemu lagi oppa"_

" _Ne" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menjawab kompak_

" _Dia senang sekali" Baekhyun sedang jutek-modeon_

" _Senang kenapa"_

" _Bertemu dengan oppa oppa" Baekhyun berakting seperti Seohyun dan memutar bola matanya malas_

" _Ishh kau cemburu"_

" _Tidak"_

" _Mengaku saja Baek, tidak baik untuk kesehatan jika kau berbohong pada Hyung"_

" _Apaan sih menyebalkan"_

" _Merajuk eoh?" Chanyeol mencubit bibir Baekhyun_

" _Aww" Chanyeol tertawa dan memakaikan helm untuk Baekhyun dan menjawil hidung Baekhyun_

" _Aku suka kau cemburu"_

" _Sebal sebal sebal" Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya kesal_

" _Naiklah atau ku cium disini agar semua orang tau kau milikku" Chanyeol memamerkan smirk yang luar biasa menjengkelkan_

" _Andwae" Baekhyun langsung naik dan mengeratkan peganganya pada perut Chanyeol._

 _._

 _._

Sehun sudah dua bulan bekerja pada perusahaan Baekhyun, semuanya berjalan lancar sampai ada seseorang yang mulai menganggunya. Ini yang membuatnya tidak betah bekerja karena selalu saja ada halangan yang membuatnya dikeluarkan dari perusahaan. Ia akan melawan ini semua, sudah lelah ia merasakan gangguan-gangguan yang selama ini tidak mengizinkan ia hidup tenang, ia tidak akan menyerah untuk kali ini.

"Sehun antarkan file dari perusahaan Kim di ruanganku setelah jam makan siang" Baekhyun meninggalkan Baekhyun diruang meeting sendirian. Sehun memijit pelipisnya, pusing yang ia rasakan ketika ia mencoba melawanya. Dia harus bisa.

.

.

Baekhyun tengah duduk di pinggiran ranjang king size nya, ia terbangun pukul 02.38. Tubuhnya lengket akan bekas pergumulan yang baru sejam yang lalu ia selesaikan dengan istrinya yang saat ini masih terlelap. Baekhyun bangkit menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya, ia berjalan dengan ketelanjangan di malam itu menuju shower dan segera mengguyur tubuh lelahnya. Baekhyun menunduk kaku, melihat aliran air yang berlarian menuju saluran pembuangan. Air dari shower melewati seluruh jengkal tubuhnya tanpa terkecuali, air begitu erotis pikirnya.

" _Nghh hhhh" nafasnya tersengal, tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan kakinya lemas. Baekhyun dengan seluruh sisa kekuatanya menopang tubuhnya untuk tetap berdiri demi meraih orgasme. Ia tidak sendirian dibawah shower yang belum mengucurkan airnya itu, melainkan bersama Chanyeol sang kakak. Chanyeol dibawah sana tengah bersimpuh dihadapan 'milik' Baekhyun untuk memuaskan empunya. Mulutnya memanjakan Baekhyun dengan nikmatnya._

 _Salahkan Baekhyun yang mandi di kamar Chanyeol dengan pintu tidak terkunci, itu kebiasaanya. Dulu masih tidak apa-apa namun sekarang berbeda. Chanyeol yang kala itu ingin mencuci mukanya setelah pulang dari kampus dikejutkan dengan keberadaan Baekhyun yang melepaskan satu kain terakhirnya untuk segera mandi. Chanyeol yang melongo melihat pemandangaan indah itu tak bisa menahan segala birahi kelakianya. Baekhyun seperti mangsa yang datang di kandang pemangsa. Baekhyun yang kelabakan segera meraih handuk untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan berniat pergi namun lenganya di genggam kuat oleh tangan Chanyeol dan berawal dari itulah dosa baru tercipta._

 _Chanyeol gencar menyudutkan Baekhyun di dinding tepat dibawah shower. Awalnya Baekhyun ketakutan namun Chanyeol meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa ia benar-benar mencintainya. Berawal dari ciuman di bibir, lumatan, dan pertarungan lidah. Keduanya terbakar api gairah, handuk Baekhyun sudah lepas dari tempatnya sedangkan Chanyeol melucuti pakaian atasnya sendiri. Tangan besar Chanyeol mengeksplor seluruh tubuh Baekhyun dengan sensual. Ia alihkan ciuman itu ke telinga, rahang, tulang selangka dan berakhir ke tonjolan pink milik Baekhyun yang menegang. Ia lumat habis nipple Baekhyun, Baekhyun terus mendesis kenikmatan. Chanyeol masih tampak tenang walau miliknya sudah tegang dibalik celana jeans nya. Chanyeol melihat milik Baekhyun mengacung tegak dengan cairan pre-cum yang meluber diujung nya. Tangan Baekhyun tak kunjung berhenti mengusak rambut Chanyeol untuk melampiaskan seluruh hasratnya yang terpendam selama ini. Chanyeol memegang kesejatian milik adiknya, mengurutnya pelan namun sangat memabukkan. Baekhyun mendongak keatas merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa_

" _Panggil namaku Baek" Chanyeol meniup-niup telinga Baekhyun_

" _Hyung eungh"_

" _Panggil aku Chanyeol" Chanyeol mengocok penis Baekhyun cepat_

" _Chanyeolhh ahh" Baekhyun menutup matanya dengan bibir terbuka membuat dirinya 100x lipat lebih sexy_

 _Kini giliran mulut Chanyeol yang memijit kejantanan Baekhyun_

" _Ouch oh" Baekhyun tidak bisa diam, ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Chanyeol begitu lihai memainkan lidahnya disana_

" _Chan aku.."_

" _Keluarkan sayang" Chanyeol bangkit dan mengocok penis Baekhyun lebih cepat dan Baekhyun mengeluarkan sperma di telapak tangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun beringsut namun segera di sangga oleh Chanyeol_

" _Belum selesai Baek" Chanyeol melepas seluruh pakaian yang masih menempel membuatnya telanjang sepenuhnya. Miliknya mengacung tegak, Baekhyun yang melihatnya bersemu malu_

" _Kau malu hmm" Chanyeol mengecup hidung Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk manis dengan bibir bawah yang ia gigit._

" _Jangan malu, kau akan menikmatinya sebentar lagi" Chanyeol melumaskan miliknya dengan sperma Baekhyun. Chanyeol kembali mengocok milik Baekhyun agar tegang kembali. Chanyeol memposisikan Baekhyun membelakanginya, Chanyeol mengecup punggung mulus itu_

" _Kau cantik sayang" Baekhyun tidak bisa menjawabnya karena sungguh kenikmatan yang diberikan Chanyeol membuatnya membisu_

" _Aku menginginkanmu saat ini. Bolehkah?"_

" _Tap tapi, apa tidak apa-apa?"_

" _Rileks Baek, kau mencintaiku kan?"_

" _Aku mencintaimu" setelah itu Chanyeol langsung memasukkan satu jarinya ke lubang sempit Baekhyun_

" _Arghhh s-sakit" namun sakit tidak selamanya sakit kan, kenikmatan akan menjemputmu Baek._

 _Entah sudah berapa kali Chanyeol menumbuk titik kenikmatan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun mendesah pasrah penuh kenikmatan. Kini posisi mereka berubah menjadi Baekhyun yang menungging dan Chanyeol menyodoknya keras dari belakang. Tangan Chanyeol tetap mengurut milik Baekhyun. Entah sudah berapa kali mereka orgasme di siang yang terik ini. Untung saja kedua orang tuanya jarang dirumah. Waktu itu adalah milik mereka berdua, saling mendesah menyebut nama masing-masing, mengecap seluruh rasa manis keduanya, Chanyeol menyemburkan spermanya penuh dilubang sempit Baekhyun yang di iringi desahan lega keduanya yang berakhir di bawah shower mengguyurkan airnya membasuh sisa-sisa dosa yang mereka lakukan dengan pelukan hangat yang mereka salurkan dibawah shower yang menjadi saksi bisu kegiatan bergairah keduanya._

Yeri terbangun dengan hampa melihat suaminya tak lagi disampingnya kala ia terbangun dari kegiatan melelahkan semalam. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi namun suaminya sudah tak berada pada tempatnya. Yeri mencium bau nikmat dari arah dapur dan memergoki suaminya tengah memasak sesuatu

"Harumnya" Yeri memuji masakan Baekhyun. Weekend seperti ini sering digunakan Baekhyun untuk memanjakan istrinya

"Kau belum mandi kan"

"Belum" Yeri tersenyum malu-malu

"Mandi dulu, nanti aku yang mengurus Jesper"

"Terimakasih sayang, maukan ku peluk walau belum mandi xixixi" Yeri memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang sebelum Baekhyun mengiyakan

"Kau tidak mandi setiap haripun aku tetap menyayangimu" Baekhyun menoleh sedikit dan mencium pipi Yeri gemas

"Aigoo aku jadi malu jika tidak mandi, aku mandi duluuuu" Yeri berjalan dengan senang menuju kamar mandi yang tak luput dari pandangan Baekhyun

"Aku yang harus berterimakasih padamu Kim Yerim. Kau menyelamatkanku. Terimakasih telah sudi menyandang marga Park didepan namamu. Aku sangat kagum padamu" batin Baekhyun.

.

.

"Tolong pergilah" Sehun memijat kepalanya yang semakin sakit setiap harinya. Ia mengusir rasa sakitnya yang mengganggunya akhir-akhir ini

"Oh Sehun" teriak Junmyeon melihat Sehun yang kesakitan di kafe tempat mereka akan bertemu. Keduanya kini sudah sangat akrab, Junmyeon menganggap Sehun seperti adiknya sendiri

"Kau sakit?"

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa"

"Ayo ke dokter"

"Tidak usah Hyung, sebentar lagi mereda"

"Kau tampak kesakitan sekali"

"Ini hanya lewat"

"Apa ini berhubungan dengan keistimewaan yang kau miliki?" Sehun mengangguk, Junmyeon tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menepuk pelan bahu Sehun menenangkan. Ini bukan penyakit namun sesuatu yang harus dilawan oleh Sehun.

.

.

 _Baekhyun kesal Chanyeol tak kunjung datang di malam ulang tahunya. Padahal Chanyeol berjanji akan memberikan Baekhyun kue untuk merayakan hari spesial Baekhyun yang ke 21. Mungkin Chanyeol masih bersama teman-temanya begitu pikir Baekhyun. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 22:30 dan ia sudah sangat mengantuk. Kedua orang tuanya sudah terlelap sedangkan Baekhyun terkantuk-kantuk didepan televisi. Ia menghubungi Chanyeol namun ponselnya tidak aktif, ia menyetel alarm tepat tengah malam untuk menyambut pergantian umurnya nanti. Ia tidur dikamar dengan kekecewaan yang melambung tinggi._

 _Pukul 23.45_

" _Jong kau sudah siapkan semuanya?"_

" _Beres Yeol, kau tenang saja"_

" _Aku mengandalkanmu"_

" _15 menit lagi, kau harus mempersiapkan dirimu. Cepatlah ke posisi" Chanyeol menuju panggung kecil yang disiapkan oleh Jongin, sahabatnya. Jongin adalah anak pemilik kafe 24 jam ini, kafe yang begitu terkenal dikalangan muda-mudi_

" _Siapkan ponselku" Jongin memberikan jempolnya pertanda ia sudah siap dengan rencana yang telah mereka susun._

 _Pukul 23:57_

 _Ponsel Baekhyun berdering tidak sabaran namun tidak berhasil membangunkan sleeping handsome Baekhyunie. Getaran ponsel kedua membuat Baekhyun tak nyaman dengan tidurnya. Ia melihat nama Chanyeol dilayar ponsel tepat tengah malam. Ia mengangkat panggilan video itu dan 'hitam' yang ia lihat. Ada suara petikan gitar didalam kegelapan itu memberikan intro yang bagus. Jujur saja ia bingung namun matanya makin merekah ketika bait lirik pertama mengalun dengan indahnya seiring dengan kegelapan yang lenyap diganti dengan kekaguman Baekhyun yang menutup mulutnya terkejut._

 _[Photograph - Ed Sheeran]_

" _Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes  
But it's the only thing that I know  
When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes  
It is the only thing makes us feel alive"_

 _Panggilan video itu mengarah pada sosok Chanyeol yang duduk di kursi tengah memainkan gitar akustiknya. Chanyeol yang Baekhyun lihat saat ini sungguh mempesona dengan senyuman yang tetap terpatri walau tengah menyenandungkan lirik-lirik indah dengan suara khas baritone nya_

" _We keep this love in a photograph  
We made these memories for ourselves  
Where our eyes are never closing  
Hearts are never broken  
And time's forever frozen still"_

 _Baekhyun tidak bisa menutupi rasa bahagianya. Kecewanya yang tadi? Lenyap sudah rasa itu tergantikan dengan kebahagiaan yang sangat. Chanyeol menghadap pada kamera dan menyenandungkan lirik selanjutnya_

" _So you can keep me  
Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans  
Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet  
You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home"_

 _Baekhyun menitikkan air matanya terharu, Chanyeol bernyanyi dengan sungguh-sungguh. Menatap mata Baekhyun dibalik layar ponsel yang tiba-tiba tertutupi sebucket bunga mawar merah. Baekhyun tau itu bukan tangan Chanyeol namun beberapa detik kemudian bunga itu teralihkan dengan wajah tampan Chanyeol yang tersenyum lembut sembari memeluk bucket bunga di tanganya._

" _Happy birthday Baekhyunie, sayangku, wiss you all the best. I hope you always happy with me. I love you"_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanpa bersuara tidak kuat menahan rasa harunya_

" _Jangan marah ne, aku tidak mengingkari janjiku. Aku hanya sedikit berusaha memberimu kejutan yang berbeda. Aku harap kau menyukainya"_

" _Aku menyukainya Yeol, sangat"_

" _Syukurlah. Tunggu aku. Aku akan pulang"_

 _Selang beberapa menit Chanyeol tiba dikamar Baekhyun membawa kue strawberry berhiaskan lilin umur Baekhyun yang baru. Dengan di iringi lagu happy birthday, Baekhyun segera meniup lilin itu dan segera memeluk leher Chanyeol_

" _Gomawo Yeollie"_

" _Saranghae"_

" _Nado" Chanyeol mengecup kedua mata Baekhyun_

" _Maaf membuatmu kesal, kau pasti mengantuk menungguku kan"_

" _Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak marah, aku sangat bahagia"_

" _Aku lebih bahagia Baek, terimakasih telah di sisiku selama ini"_

" _Aku juga berterimakasih padamu, terimakasih telah mencurahkan seluruh cintamu untukku" mereka berpelukan sangat erat seperti tidak ingin melepaskan satu lain_

" _Aku punya hadiah lagi untukmu" Chanyeol membisikkanya dengan lembut_

" _Ku pikir hadiahku cukup dirimu Yeol, kamu saja sudah cukup menjadi hadiah dari Tuhan untukku setiap hari"_

" _Aku senang menjadi hadiahmu" Chanyeol tersenyum sembari mengambil kotak kecil di saku jas nya lalu membukanya memunculkan satu cincin_

" _Aku ingin kau memakainya setiap saat agar kau tetap ingat bagaimana besarnya cintaku untukmu Baek" Chanyeol memasangkan cincin itu pada Baekhyun_

" _Aku juga membeli cincin untukku agar aku tetap menyimpan hatimu untukku" Chanyeol memamerkan cincin yang ia pakai dan Baekhyun tidak bisa tidak senang malam ini. Ia memeluk Chanyeol lagi dan menciumnya bertubi-tubi_

' _cup cup cup cup' Chanyeol tersenyum kegelian mendapat serangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tertawa dan mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga terlentang di ranjang_

" _Aku ingin menciumu" Chanyeol mencium kekasihnya penuh perasaan. Tidak ada nafsu yang mendominasi melainkan hanya perasaan kasih sayang yang tersalurkan dengan manis dalam pagutan yang dalam itu. Chanyeol menyudahinya dengan mengecup basah dahi Baekhyun_

" _Goodnight, sleep well"_

" _As your wish" Chanyeol bangkit dan menutup pelan pintu kamar Baekhyun. Belum selesai Baekhyun menelusup dibalik selimut Chanyeol menyembulkan kepalanya dibalik pintu sembari mengatakan 'I Love You Baekhyun' dan langsung menutup pintu itu yang dibalas kikikan pelan Baekhyun. 'I Love You Too Chanyeol'_

 _._

 _._

 _Masa-masa kuliah dilalui keduanya dengan penuh perjuangan. Bukan tanpa alasan, mereka bersungguh-sungguh untuk membahagiakan kedua orang tua mereka. Hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga berjalan baik tanpa ada yang mencurigai mereka berdua, hanya beberapa sahabat mereka yang tau hubungan terlarang tersebut. Perbedaan paham juga sering menghiasi hubungan asmara keduanya namun akan membaik lagi karena demiapapun mereka tidak akan bisa sehari saja berdiam diri tanpa berkomunikasi di satu atap yang sama. Kebersamaan tiap harinya membuat hubungan mereka makin intens, rumah yang sering ditinggal kedua orang tuanya sering mereka manfaatkan untuk mengekspresikan kerinduan akan keinginan birahi yang bergejolak. Mereka menyukai variasi dalam bercinta, tiap sudut rumah telah mereka eksplor dengan geraman dan desahan yang mengalun penuh keerotisan. Dengan berbagai gaya mereka menjemput kenikmatan masing-masing. Tidak perlu musik untuk mengiringi kegiatan panas mereka, cukup suara desahan dan suara khas gesekan penis dan lubang yang beradu cukup keras. Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya merintihkan nama Chanyeol disetiap kenikmatan yang ia raih, milik Chanyeol selalu berhasil membuatnya membuka paha lebar-lebar untuk memberi akses sang dominan menggenjotnya lebih keras. Tubuhnya tersentak-sentak seiring gerakan Chanyeol yang brutal, tak segan Chanyeol mengubah posisi mereka menjadi Baekhyun yang menaiki Chanyeol. Baekhyun melompat-lompat kesetanan berada di posisi ini, penis Chanyeol masuk sempurna pada lubangnya. Chanyeol dibawah menggeram sembari memijat bokong sintal Baekhyun yang sialnya sangat menggoda melebihi payudara wanita. Baekhyun dilihatnya kini sangat menikmati tunggangannya dengan mata sayu, rambut berantakan, keringat bercucuran, dan bibir mungilnya yang terbuka sedikit robek gara-gara keganasan Chanyeol yang menggigitnya keras. Chanyeol tersenyum puas melihat kekasihnya begitu liar saat ini. Malam itu mereka habiskan berdua dikamar Chanyeol, sprei yang berantakan serta baju yang berserakan dilantai. Keduanya kini tengah berpelukan dengan selimut yang membungkus tubuh telanjang mereka sehabis melakukan sex beberapa ronde._

" _Kenapa kau cantik sekali sayang" Chanyeol merapikan surai Baekhyun sedangkan Baekhyun tetap bersembunyi di ceruk leher Chanyeol, ia kelelahan._

" _Aku bukan perempuan" jawab Baekhyun ketus_

" _Aku tau"_

" _Lalu kenapa kau menyebutku cantik? Bisakah kau memujiku tampan sekali saja?"_

" _Yang tampan itu aku Baek, buktinya kau jatuh cinta padaku" Chanyeol kembali pada kepercayaan dirinya yang tinggi_

" _Cih dasar"_

" _Kenapa kau tidak terima? Kau itu cantik Baekhyun. Sudah akui saja"_

" _Cantik itu punya payudara sedangkan aku tidak"_

" _Ish ish" Chanyeol tiba-tiba berbisik sensual pada telinga Baekhyun yang malas-malasan menjawab_

" _Kau memiliki bokong yang indah dan belalai mungil, aku sangat menyukainya hingga kecanduan" 'blush' Baekhyun bersemu merah dengan mudahnya_

" _Hanya itu?"_

" _Kau juga memiliki lubang sempit yang selalu menjepit penisku erat higga aku mabuk kepayang"_

" _Aishh dasar mesum" Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Chanyeol_

" _Tapi kau suka kan penisku memenuhi dirimu, bukankah itu sangat nikmat Baek? Rintihanmu membuatku sangat bergairah" Chanyeol mengecupi bahu Baekhyun sensual_

" _Chanyeol~~~" Baekhyun merengek_

" _hm"_

" _Cukup"_

" _Baiklah" Chanyeol memeluk posesif tubuh mungil itu dari belakang_

" _Jauh dari itu semua, aku memang sangat menyayangimu adikku. Aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya tanpa ada gangguan dari siapapun" Baekhyun yang mendengarnya terenyuh dan kembali menghadap Chanyeol serta tangannya yang meraih pipi Chanyeol_

" _Aku milikmu Park Chanyeol"_

 _._

 _._

 _Kedua lelaki bermarga Park itu tidak bisa dikatakan tidak dikenal di masing-masing kampus mereka. Chanyeol yang cool sangat digilai wanita dan membuat iri lelaki manapun. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang ramah sangat disukai wanita untuk diajak berteman dekat. Tak terkecuali Kim Yerim yang sering disapa Yeri itu menaruh hati lebih pada sosok Baekhyun yang ceria. Yeri terlihat mencuri pandang pada Baekhyun ketika lelaki itu sedang makan ramen dengan lahapnya di kantin kampus, mereka saling mengenal namun Yeri terkesan sedikit menjauh karena jantung Yeri akan sangat berdetak gila jika berdekatan dengan sosok yang disukainya selama menjalani semester pertama dikampus. Yeri diam-diam sering menaruh cokelat di loker Baekhyun tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun. Baekhyun yang merasa di intai mengalihkan pandanganya kesana kemari dan menemukan sosok Yeri yang kelabakan seperti orang ketahuan mencuri. Baekhyun yang melihatnya sebentar dan tersenyum pada Yeri sebagai bentuk keramahan dirinya pada siapapun, namun itu semua berarti lebih bagi Yeri yang sedang berbunga-bunga._

 _Setau Yeri pujaan hatinya itu selalu bersama lelaki tinggi yang tampaknya mereka begitu dekat. Yeri saja tidak tau jika Chanyeol adalah kakak Baekhyun, padahal selama ini Yeri sering diam-diam memperhatikan Baekhyun. Yeri berjalan diparkiran melihat kedekatan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, sebenarnya sempat muncul perasaan aneh dibenak Yeri namun hilang begitu saja ketika telinganya menangkap kata 'Hyung' keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Yeri masih saja takut mendekati Baekhyun hingga suatu ketika pertemuan di perpustakaan yang tidak disengaja membuat Yeri berdebar. Yeri tidak sengaja menjatuhkan buku-buku yang telah tersusun rapi, dan Baekhyun ada disana membantunya dengan senyuman manis yang selalu menjadi favorit Yeri_

" _Terimakasih oppa"_

" _Sama-sama. Lain kali hati-hati ya"_

" _Baik oppa" Baru saja Baekhyun ingin beranjak namun suara cicitan Yeri yang memanggil namanya membuatnya berhenti seketika dan 'cup' Yeri mencium pipinya sekilas dan berlari setelahnya membuat Baekhyun melongo dengan tidak elit._

 _Semenjak kejadian itu Baekhyun tidak berani menceritakanya pada Chanyeol sedangkan Yeri selalu bersemu ketika berpapasan denganya. Hari demi hari berlalu membiarkan kejadian itu seolah dilupakan, Yeri sedikit kecewa melihat Baekhyun yang biasa saja. Sejujurnya ia malu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi ia sudah terlanjur suka pada Baekhyun. Yeri gencar memperhatikan Baekhyun dari jauh, pikirnya tidak apa-apa jika Baekhyun tak menghiraukan dirinya, ia tetap ingin Baekhyun terlihat oleh matanya setiap hari. Seperti saat ini, Yeri sedang melototkan matanya ketika melihat dua orang lelaki tengah bercumbu mesra dibalik kaca mobil yang terbuka. Yeri berada tepat didalam mobilnya yang kebetulan terparkir tepat disamping mobil yang dihuni Park Chanyeol dan sang pujaan hati. Awalnya ia sengaja tak turun dari mobil semenjak mobil Chanyeol parkir, ia ingin meminta maaf pada Baekhyun. Namun kejadian selanjutnya membuatnya tak bergerak sedikitpun, ia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana mata Baekhyun tertutup rapat menikmati ciuman yang diberikan Chanyeol._

 _Yeri berjalan seperti orang linglung, ia tidak salah lihat_

" _Bukankah mereka kakak beradik" Yeri berbicara sendiri dengan wajah lesu tanpa gairah_

" _Bukankah itu sangat konyol?" Yeri tersenyum kecut menerima kenyataan yang tidak pernah di sangkanya. Melihat itu semua dugaanya selama ini terpecahkan, dimana ia pernah melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di kafe, bioskop, hingga kemesraan mereka yang eksplisit ditiap kebersamaan mereka berdua._

 _._

 _._

 _Waktu berlalu dengan cepatnya, Yeri tak bisa tenang dengan semua perasaan dan kenyataan yang ia hadapi saat ini. Ia bersikukuh untuk meminta maaf pada Baekhyun atas tindakanya_

" _Oppa"_

" _Yeri, ada apa?" Baekhyun dikagetkan oleh keberadaan Yeri tepat disamping lokernya. Terlihat Baekhyun tengah membawa sekotak cokelat_

" _Aku ingin bicara pada oppa"_

" _Katakan saja"_

" _Jangan disini" Yeri mengajak Baekhyun diruang seni yang kebetulan sepi_

" _Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" bukanya menjawab Yeri malah terpaku dengan cokelat ditangan Baekhyun_

" _Kau selalu memakan cokelat itu?"_

" _Ah ini, iya"_

" _Dari siapa?"_

" _Aku tidak tau, selalu ada cokelat di lokerku. Walau aku tidak tau siapa pemberinya aku selalu memakanya sendirian" Yeri sedikit tersenyum_

" _Aku yang menaruhnya" Baekhyun tampak kaget_

" _Benarkah? Tapi kenapa?"_

" _Karena aku suka"_

" _Apa maksudmu?"_

" _Aku suka kau menikmati pemberianku" Baekhyun semakin dibuat bingung dengan keadaan ini, sungguh._

" _Terimakasih Yeri. Tapi aku bingung"_

" _Tidak perlu bingung karena aku menyukaimu" Yeri menundukan kepalanya sembari memilin jarinya sendiri_

" _Kau?"_

" _Iya oppa, aku menyukaimu. Maaf atas perlakuanku padamu tempo hari aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku"_

" _T-tapi a-aku" Baekhyun juga gugup kali ini_

" _Aku tau. Oppa tidak akan pernah menyukaiku kan?"_

" _B-bukan seperti itu tapi…"_

" _Aku tau semuanya oppa"_

" _Maksudmu?"_

" _Aku mengetahui apa yang orang lain tidak ketahui"_

" _Jangan bilang kau…"_

" _Iya aku tau semuanya oppa, maaf"_

" _Darimana kau tau?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba menampakkan wajah dingin yang jarang sekali Yeri lihat_

" _Aku memperhatikanmu karena aku suka padamu, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu"_

" _Tak apa"_

" _Aku tidak akan mengatakanya pada siapapun"_

" _Baguslah, aku harap kau bisa menjaga rahasia ini. Terimakasih cokelatnya" Baekhyun hendak beranjak pergi namun Yeri meraih tanganya_

" _Oppa"_

" _Hm"_

" _Seperti apapun dirimu aku tetap menyukaimu, jangan menghindariku" tatapan Yeri bagitu tulus membuat Baekhyun tak enak hati_

" _Kau tidak jijik padaku?"_

" _Tidak"_

" _Maaf Yeri aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu"_

" _Aku tidak menyuruhmu membalasku, kau tau perasaanku saja itu sudah cukup. Terimakasih mau mendengarku" dan Baekhyunpun pergi meninggalkan Yeri dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sebenarnya Yeri lega sekali saat ini._

 _._

 _._

 _Setelah Baekhyun lulus dari kampusnya, Chanyeol telah bekerja di perusahaan sang ayah. Mereka berdua jadi jarang bertemu diluar, walau dirumah masih bersama terkadang Chanyeol pulang malam dan langsung tertidur karena kelelahan. Baekhyun mengerti hal itu, kekasihnya bekerja sebagai bentuk anak yang berbakti pada orang tua_

" _Yeollie" Baekhyun membuka kamar Chanyeol yang sepi, terdengar suara gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi_

" _Masih mandi rupanya" Baekhyun mengelilingi kamar itu sembari bersemu merah mengingat setiap sudut kamar ini telah menjadi saksi pergumulan panas mereka. Dari balkon hingga meja, Baekhyun makin terkikik geli. Ia berdiri didepan sebuah bingkai foto yang terpampang di dinding sudut kamar Chanyeol, mereka berempat tersenyum didepan kamera dengan bahagia. Tuan dan Nyonya Park duduk didepan keduanya yang berdiri dengan pose menawan dan senyum merekah. Baekhyun tersenyum miris mengingat kenyataan dibalik semua rahasia yang selama ini keduanya simpan rapat-rapat. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari ada kedua lengan kokoh yang membelit perutnya posesif dengan kecupan sensual di leher jenjangnya_

" _Ada apa hm?" suara husky itu selalu menjadi favorit Baekhyun_

" _Kau tampan difoto ini"_

" _Bukankah aku tampan setiap saat?" Baekhyun gemas dengan tingkat kepedean Chanyeol yang tinggi hingga ia mencubit kecil lengan Chanyeol yang lebih terasa seperti menggoda_

" _Ya ya ya kau tampan" Chanyeol mengecup cuping Baekhyun sekilas_

" _Kau menggodaku ya?"_

" _Apanya?"_

" _Kau kemari malam-malam dengan hanya menggunakan kemeja kebesaran milikku. Apa kau sengaja membuatku terangsang?"_

" _Yak" Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol_

" _Aku yakin kau tak memakai apa-apa didalam" Chanyeol tak hentinya menggoda kekasih mungilnya sembari menyapukan tangan besarnya menuju gundukan kecil dibalik kemeja biru langit itu_

" _Aku benar kan?" Chanyeol mengendus leher Baekhyun seperti maniak_

" _Chan"_

" _Kau sudah siap rupanya" Chanyeol menggiring Baekhyun di ranjangnya. Chanyeol duduk dipinggir ranjang dengan handuk yang membalut setengah tubuhnya_

" _Aku ingin kau memanjakanya dulu Baek" Baek yang tau apa maksud Chanyeol segera melepas handuk putih itu dan menemukan mainanya yang belum bangun sepenuhnya. Baekhyun bersimpuh diantara lututnya dan segera bermain dengan batang yang ia tangkup dengan satu tangan kecilnya. Perlahan ia mengurutnya hingga tegak seluruhnya, menjilatnya dari ujung pangkal ke ujung lubang kecil milik Chanyeol dan memasukkanya pada mulut mungilnya, menikmatinya seperti lollipop kegemaranya. Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya merasakan kenikmatan mulut hangat Baekhyun, tangan Baekhyun tidak pernah diam memainkan kedua bolanya membuat ia menggeram tak tertahankan. Baekhyun menjilatnya menggoda dengan tatapan sayu, Chanyeol menikmati semua service yang diberikan Baekhyun hingga keluarlah sperma itu memenuhi mulut mungil Baekhyun. Chanyeol segera menciumnya rakus dan menempatkan Baekhyun pada pahanya, Chanyeol membuka satu persatu kancing Baekhyun tanpa melepas kemeja itu. Penis mereka yang ereksi saling bergesekan menambah kesan panas dalam ciuman penuh nafsu itu_

" _Aku ingin kau yang bekerja malam ini Baek, aku lelah seharian bekerja. Kau bersedia?"_

" _Ya" Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan nafas putus-putus. Chanyeol kembali menciumnya dan memasukkan jarinya sebagai pemanasan. Baekhyun mendesah didalam ciuman itu dan Chanyeol tidak segan menambah jarinya lagi demi kenikmatan yang akan segera mereka raih. Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan menggoda lubang berkedut itu dengan menggesekkan kepala penisnya_

" _Yeolh~~" Baekhyun merengek_

" _Tidak sabaran eoh" Chanyeol mengernyit setelah penisnya masuk kedalam lubang yang sialnya masih saja sempit walau sering ia masuki_

" _Eunghhh"_

" _Bergeraklah sayang, aku menikmatimu" Baekhyun segera bergerak mengikuti nalurinya, ia lingkarkan tanganya dileher Chanyeol sebagai pegangan sedangkan Chanyeol meremas bokongnya dengan sensual menambah kenikmatan ini berlipat ganda. Baekhyun bergerak cepat menimbulkan bunyi 'clok clok' sangat jelas ditelinga keduanya. Baekhyun tak hentinya mendesah sembari memanggil nama Chanyeol, hingga Baekhyun menyemburkan spermanya mengenai permukaan perut Chanyeol disusul dengan Chanyeol yang menyemburkan spermanya penuh kedalam tubuh Baekhyun._

 _._

 _._

 _Saat ini Baekhyun tengah menenteng kotak bekal makan siang untuk Chanyeol. Ia adalah anak kedua pemilik perusahaan ini, jadi Baekhyun dengan bebas keluar masuk di jam kerja ataupun jam istirahat. Setelah tiba di pintu kebesaran milik kekasihnya, ia berinisiatif untuk tidak mengetuknya dan ia terkejut. Ia melihat Chanyeol yang sedang menyentuh rambut wanita cantik berkulit putih_

" _Oh Baekhyun" sapa Chanyeol tanpa gugup sedikitpun. Baekhyun tidak menjawab malah melirik sang wanita dengan tatapan tidak bersahabat_

" _Saya permisi dulu sajangnim"_

" _Baik, jangan lupa bawakan aku notulen setelah makan siang"_

" _Baik sajangnim" sang perempuan keluar dengan senyuman hangat tertuju pada Baekhyun yang mematung ditempat_

" _Kenapa kau diam saja?" Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun_

" _Siapa dia?"_

" _Sandara maksudmu? Ia sekretarisku"_

" _Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?"_

" _Apa memangnya?"_

" _Kau menyentuhnya tadi"_

" _Seperti ini maksudmu?" Chanyeol malah gantian menyentuh surai Baekhyun_

" _Yak aku serius" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal_

" _Ada kotoran dirambutnya Baek"_

" _Yang benar saja" Baekhyun memalingkab wajahnya_

" _Benar sayangku~" Chanyeol menggelitik perut Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang semula cemberut malah tertawa kegelian_

" _Lepaskan Yeol geli~" Chanyeol melepaskan dan memeluk kekasih mungilnya sembari membisikkan kata-kata yang menghangatkan hati Baekhyun_

" _Dia hanya sekretarisku, kau tau sendiri aku hanya mencintai dirimu. Aku senang kau cemburu, itu tandanya cintamu sama besarnya denganku" Baekhyun membalas pelukan hangat itu dengan perasaan yang semakin dalam pada lelaki yang selalu berada di sisinya ini._

 _._

 _._

 _Orang bilang hubungan tidak akan selamanya berjalan mulus. Chanyeol semakin jarang pulang kerumah dengan alasan pekerjaan yang menggunung, Chanyeol juga sering pergi keluar kota untuk urusan kantor yang lebih parahnya lagi selalu membawa Sandara. Baekhyun sadar Chanyeol pasti butuh sekretaris, tapi mengetahui sekretaris Chanyeol adalah wanita yang menarik Baekhyun jadi was-was. Seperti saat ini Baekhyun tengah gelisah menunggu Chanyeol mengangkat telponnya_

" _Halo Baek"_

" _Chan kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telponku?" Belum Chanyeol menjawab telinga Baekhyun mendengar suara perempuan merintih kesakitan_

" _Chan"_

" _Sebentar Baek aku matikan dulu telponnya" tut…_

 _Mendengar suara tadi membuat Baekhyun tidak tenang dan otaknya tidak bisa tidak memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Ia harus menyelidiki ini semua_

 _Baekhyun merasakan ada perubahan dalam hubungan mereka, Chanyeol semakin jarang mengajaknya bercinta. Baekhyun lebih sering sendiri dirumah mengenal kedua orang tuanya lebih suka berlibur diluar negeri dengan alasan menikmati hidup di hari tua. Baekhyun merindukan Chanyeol yang dulu. Hari semakin malam membuat Baekhyun semakin lapar, tidak ada stok makanan di lemari es. Ia keluar mengendarai mobilnya menuju supermarket terdekat. Belum saja ia keluar dari mobil dari kejauhan ia melihat sang kekasih menggendong Sandara ala bridal style keluar dari mobilnya menuju rumah sederhana dipinggir jalan. Baekhyun mengencangkan pegangan pada setirnya dengan nafas yang memburu. Cukup sudah tiap kecurigaan yang ia rasakan selama ini. Chanyeol yang pulang malam, Chanyeol yang menelpon seseorang dengan senyuman mengembang, Chanyeol yang lebih sering melamun ketika bersama. Cukup itu semua membuat Baekhyun marah dan melenyapkan semua kepercayaan yang ia berikan pada Chanyeol._

 _._

 _._

 _Seperti disengat listrik, Chanyeol dan kedua orang tuanya dibuat kaget melihat Baekhyun membawa seorang perempuan cantik dirumah mereka. Baekhyun yang mengenggam tangan wanita itu cukup membuat Chanyeol geram setengah mati dalam duduknya yang kaku_

" _Siapa namamu nak?"_

" _Saya Kim Yeri nyonya"_

" _Baek kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami jika kau memiliki kekasih?" tanya Chanyeol. Yang ditanya memandang mata Chanyeol tajam_

" _Saat inilah aku memberitahukan bahwa ia adalah kekasihku" apa maksudmu Baek, batin Chanyeol._

" _Kau sudah lama mengenal Baekhyun?" Tuan Park ikut bertanya_

" _Saya mengenal oppa sejak kuliah" oppa? Panggilan apa itu? Chanyeol kembali membatin_

" _Kami sudah lama saling tertarik Appa, aku harap kalian merestui kami"_

 _Perkataan Baekhyun begitu menampar keras Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kekasihnya perankan. Setelah Baekhyun mengantarkan Yeri pulang, Chanyeol langsung menarik lengan Baekhyun menuju kamarnya_

" _Apa yang kau lakukan Baek?"_

" _Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu"_

" _Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu"_

" _Aku yang tidak mengerti maksudmu selama ini" Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya_

" _Jelaskan padaku Baek"_

" _Jelaskan pada dirimu sendiri Hyung" Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya, Baekhyun yang memanggilnya 'Hyung' benar-benar mendorongnya keras menuju jurang_

" _Kita masih berhubungan, kau bahkan mengenalkan kekasihmu pada kami?"_

" _Bukankah sedari lahir kita memang sudah berhubungan"_

" _Baekhyun" Chanyeol sakit mendengar perkataan Baekhyun_

" _Aku adikmu Hyung"_

" _Aku menyayangimu Baek, kau tidak bisa seperti ini padaku" Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar mengingat kejadian-kejadian janggal yang menimpa hubungan mereka_

" _AKU KECEWA PADAMU HYUNG" Baekhyun berteriak dan keluar kamar Chanyeol secepat kilat membuat sang pemilik kamar diam tak bisa melakukan apapun. Chanyeol bingung._

 _Hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada diujung tanduk, Baekhyun mengusulkan pada orang tuanya untuk tinggal di apartemen dengan alasan ingin mandiri dan mengurus cabang perusahaan keluarganya. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih gila dengan pekerjaan, ia selalu mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun tapi selalu nihil. Yeri yang pada saat itu dibuat kaget mendapat balasan perasaanya pada Baekhyun sangat bahagia dan bersyukur pada Tuhan. Awalnya Yeri dibuat tidak percaya karena setaunya Baekhyun masih baik-baik saja dengan Chanyeol, namun sikap gentle Baekhyun yang memperkenalkan dirinya pada keluarganya sebagai kekasih membuatnya yakin bahwa kakak beradik itu benar-benar menyelesaikan hubungan terlarang mereka._

 _Setahun sudah perjalanan asmara Baekhyun dan Yeri, setahun itu juga menjadikan Chanyeol pribadi yang pemarah dan dingin. Tidak ada lagi Chanyeol yang penuh senyuman, hari-harinya dipenuhi rasa sesak yang menekan dadanya melihat kemesraan mantan kekasihnya dengan kekasih barunya di media sosial Baekhyun. Chanyeol iri, ia tidak rela. Ia marah tidak bisa mempertahankan Baekhyun lebih lama lagi di sisinya._

 _._

 _._

 _Sabtu malam itu adalah hari terburuk sepanjang esistensi Chanyeol di dunia ini. Melihat orang yang ia cintai berbalut tuxedo hitam di altar bersama pengantin perempuan tengah mengucap janji suci di depan pendeta. Chanyeol tidaj bisa menangis namun hatinya menjerit, pedih yang ia rasakan harus tertutupi dengan senyum yang sengaja ia buat-buat demi kebahagiaan sang adik. Melihat kedunya berciuman mesra disana di iringi dengan tepuk riuh para tamu menambah betapa sakitnya ia saat ini. Chanyeol tak sanggup menangis, ia seperti tidak punya hati. Chanyeol kehilangan seluruh hatinya, hatinya yang terbawa oleh lelaki beristri di depan sana._

" _Selamat berbahagia tanpaku Baek" lirihnya dalam hati._

 _._

 _._

 _Sudah lima bulan usia pernikahan Baekhyun dan selama itulah Chanyeol mencoba ikhlas namun gagal. Semakin hari ia semakin merindukan Baekhyun, sudah berulang kali ia mencoba mendekati wanita tapi selalu gagal karena pembawaanya yang temperamen. Chanyeol berubah banyak, ia bukan yang dulu. Chanyeol ingin mengusir segala kenangan tentang mereka berdua namun nihil. Hubungan mereka saat ini hanya sebatas menyapa ketika seluruh keluarga berkumpul di kediaman Park. Baekhyun tetap mendiamkan Chanyeol, Chanyeol tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain berakting tersenyum._

 _Chanyeol gelisah didalam mobilnya, hari masih pagi tapi ia sudah menggerakkan laju mobilnya menuju kantornya yang tidak jauh dari apartemen Baekhyun yang ia tinggali bersama sang istri. Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya pada bangunan apartemen mewah itu. Pikiranya kalut, otaknya sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Akhirnya ia melajukan mobilnya menuju lantai basement dan menuju tujuanya. Yeri membuka pintu yang memunculkan sesosok kakak iparnya dan mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk_

" _Siapa sayang" Itu suara Baekhyun dari arah dapur_

" _Ada Chanyeol oppa, kemarilah" mendengar nama Chanyeol disebut membuat Baekhyun membeku ditempat. Apa yang membuatnya kemari, begitu pikir Baekhyun. Baekhyun menuju ruang tamu dengan piyama lengkap, ia belum membersihkan diri mengingat hari masih pagi_

" _Hyung pagi-pagi sekali"_

" _Aku berniat mengajak kalian sarapan bersama di kafe yang baru saja aku buka di seberang jalan"_

" _Woah pasti menyenangkan" Yeri berucap ceria_

" _Yeobo bukanya kau tadi ingin belanja ke supermarket?" Chanyeol memandang tajam wajah mungil Baekhyun yang sialnya masih tetap menarik dimata Chanyeol_

" _Oh iya benar, oppa aku tadi ingin memasak sarapan bersama. Oppa bersedia menungguku belanja?"_

" _Tak apa Yeri" jawab Chanyeol sekenanya_

" _Baiklah, kalian tunggulah dulu mungkin aku sedikit lama"_

" _Hati-hati sayang"_

" _Siap" Yeri pergi seorang diri meninggalkan kedua lelaki dewasa itu_

" _Apa motifmu kemari Hyung?" Baekhyun memulai perkataan pedasnya_

" _Sudah ku jelaskan tadi"_

" _Aku tidak percaya"_

" _Terserah kau saja"_

" _Pergilah sebelum aku memarahimu"_

" _Jahat sekali"_

" _Kau yang jahat" jawab Baekhyun sembari melototkan matanya_

" _Bukanya kau yang jahat padaku Baek? Kau meninggalkanku tanpa alasan yang jelas"_

" _Cih"_

" _Kau membuatku berantakan Baek"_

" _Itu kesalahanmu"_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Pikirkan sendiri. Aku muak membahas masa lalu" Baekhyun bangkit mebelakangi Chanyeol_

" _Pergilah Hyung, ku mohon"_

" _Aku merindukanmu Baek"_

 _Deg.. Deg.. Deg.._

 _Jantung keparat. Batin Baekhyun._

" _Omong kosong apa itu"_

" _Aku sungguh-sungguh"_

" _Sadarlah Hyung, aku sudah memiliki Yeri"_

" _Tapi aku hanya memilikimu"_

" _Aku sudah bukan milikmu lagi"_

" _Tapi hatiku padamu Baek. Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu semudah kau melupakanku. Tidak ada wanita yang membuatku jatuh seperti aku jatuh cinta padamu"_

" _Diam Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun marah menggenggam tangannya sampai buku jarinya memutih_

" _Aku tidak tau apa yang dulu terjadi hingga membuatmu seperti ini. Tanpa tau apa kesalahanku yang sebenarnya dengan sepenuh hati aku meminta maaf padamu, maafkan aku Baek"_

" _Tidak. Cukup"_

" _Maafkan aku Baekhyun"_

" _Keluar kau Park Chanyeol" Baekhyun berbalik dengan gestur tangan mengusir Chanyeol dari rumahnya_

" _Baek aku mencintaimu"_

" _Tidak akan ada yang berubah. Aku memiliki hidupku yang baru. Keluar sekarang juga" Chanyeol beranjak dari sofa dan memeluk Baekhyun secara paksa, Baekhyun melepaskan diri menuju ruang baca yang terbuka separuh. Chanyeol mengejarnya dan terjadilah aksi mendorong pintu pada sisi masing-masing_

" _Pergi pergi" teriak Baekhyun_

" _Tolong dengarkan aku" Chanyeol berhasil masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan menangkap Baekhyun kedalam pelukanya ketika ia berusaha berlari_

" _Lepas" cicit Baekhyun._

 _Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun, mendudukkan dirinya sendiri pada kursi memposisikan Baekhyun yang duduk membelakanginya dipangkuan. Baekhyun meronta marah, Chanyeol mengapit keras tubuh mungil Baekhyun dalam lenganya yang kuat_

" _Izinkan aku bersamamu untuk yang terakhir kali Baek"_

" _Lepaskan aku Chanyeol"_

" _Tidak"_

" _Yeri akan marah"_

 _Mendengar nama Yeri disebut membuat Chanyeol geram, ia marah pada Yeri yang telah merebut kekasihnya. Chanyeol kesetanan, ia membuka paksa kancing piyama Baekhyun yang dihadiahi pukulan. Baekhyun meronta namun kekuatanya tak lebih besar dari Chanyeol yang gelap mata. Chanyeol meraba seluruh titik kelemahan Baekhyun yang begitu ia hapal. Baekhyun melemas namun ia sangat marah saat ini, ia merasa dilecehkan. Chanyeol meremas penis Baekhyun dibalik kain celana piyamanya. Baekhyun bernapas kasar sembari menahan suaranya, menggigit keras bibir bawahnya agar desahan laknat itu tak keluar dari bibirnya. Chanyeol semakin brutal, melepas celana Baekhyun dengan paksa dan memijat penis itu yang sudah menegang akibat ulahnya, Chanyeol memberikan ciuman kupu-kupu pada leher Baekhyun sembari mengocok penis itu dari belakang. Baekhyun bergerak ingin melepaskan diri namun lagi-lagi Chanyeol kuat menahannya_

" _Aku merindukanmu" Chanyeol membisikkan kata-kata itu tepat di telinga Baekhyun_

" _Aku mencintaimu selalu" Baekhyun menjerit kewalahan, air matanya keluar begitu saja setelah mendengar perkataan Chanyeol_

" _Tidak ada yang mampu mengusirmu dalam benakku Baek, tolong kau ingat itu"_

" _Lepaskan aku Yeolhh"_

" _Maaf, aku tidak bisa" selanjutnya yang dilakukan Chanyeol adalah melepaskan celananya sendiri dan mempertemukan miliknya pada lubang Baekhyun yang telah basah oleh cairanya sendiri_

" _Arkhhh" Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan tangis serta rasa sakit pada hati dan bawahnya. Jujur ia seperti ditarik kembali pada saat-saat ia bersama Chanyeol_

" _Aku mencintaimu" Chanyeol mengucapkanya lagi_

" _Hiks" Baekhyun menangis dalam gerakan Chanyeol yang makin memburu dibawah_

" _Jangan menangis sayang"_

" _Yeol lepas nghh" Baekhyun tidak bisa menahanya lagi_

" _I love you" Chanyeol menitikkan air matanya, rindunya sudah mendarah daging pada mantan kekasih mungilnya ini. Cintanya sudah terlalu dalam, tidak ada seorangpun yang mampu menolong Chanyeol dari tenggelamnya ia dari lautan perasaanya pada Baekhyun, adik kandungnya sendiri._

 _Baekhyun dibuat kewalahan oleh gerakan Chanyeol yang menggebu dibawah sana. Tanganya tak mau lepas dari tubuh Baekhyun, Chanyeol merapalkan kata 'aku mencintaimu' berulang kali sembari terisak pelan, sedangkan Baekhyun menangis menahan isakanya namun air matanya tidak bisa membohongi bahwa ia sedang bersedih_

" _Hiks sshh" Chanyeol memelankan gerakanya, menikmati setiap detik kebersamaanya dengan Baekhyun. Gerakanya mulai teratur, menaik turunkan pinggulnya menuju klimaks yang ia tunggu_

" _Nghh Yeolh"_

" _Baek sayangku" Chanyeol menusuk-nusuk Baekhyun sembari memijit penis Baekhyun yang telah basah akan klimaksnya, tubuh Baekhyun terkulai lemas dan Chanyeol segera menjemput klimaksnya dengan lega memenuhi tubuh Baekhyun._

 _Chanyeol menghentikan gerakanya, mencium pundak Baekhyun lembut, menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun rapat-rapat mengamitkan jari-jari mereka berdua. Baekhyun tidak berontak lagi, ia tak kuasa menahan segala sesuatunya. Chanyeol melesakkan wajahnya pada leher Baekhyun sembari berkata_

" _Sampai kapanpun dan dimanapun aku tetap mencintaimu sayang, tidak perlu kau memikirkan diriku. Hiduplah bahagia bersama istrimu, aku tidak apa-apa" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, mendengar Chanyeol yang putus asa seperti ini hati terdalamnya tergugah kembali untuk meraih Chanyeol_

" _Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku Yeol?"_

" _Karena aku sangat mencintaimu"_

" _Aku sudah memiliki istri, ini tidak benar"_

" _Aku tau"_

" _Pergilah sebelum istriku kembali"_

" _Apa kau mencintainya?"_

" _Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu?"_

" _Jika iya, seharusnya kau menjawabnya langsung dengan lantang" skakmat, Baekhyun terdiam_

" _Ingin sekali aku bertanya padamu apa yang sebenarnya membuatmu melakukan ini padaku. Namun semuanya terlambat, kau tetap berdiam diri membutku tersiksa"_

" _Jangan membahasnya"_

" _Baiklah. Kau memang berniat menyiksaku dengan semua ketidakjelasan ini"_

" _Diam bodoh"_

" _Aku akan diam jika itu maumu" Chanyeol melepas tautan itu dan membenarkan dirinya, Baekhyun hanya berdiri kaku melihat ketelanjangan tubuhnya. Chanyeol mengambil pakaian Baekhyun dan mengenakanya lagi pada Baekhyun yang termenung. Chanyeol sudah merapikan pakaian Baekhyun dan berdiri menghadap Baekhyun_

" _Aku akan pergi setelah ini, maaf mengganggu pagimu" Chanyeol merapikan rambut Baekhyun dengan jemarinya. Baekhyun sudah lama tak merasakan jemari itu menyentuh surainya dengan lembut, jujur hatinya yang kaku kembali menghangat_

" _Yeol" Baekhyun berani menatap Chanyeol_

" _Hm"_

" _Berjanjilah kau akan bahagia setelah ini" Chanyeol tersenyum mengarahkan telapak tanganya ke pipi Baekhyun dan menyamakan tinggi mereka. Baekhyun melihatnya, tatapan penuh cinta milik Chanyeol yang tidak pernah berubah sedari dulu. Baekhyun juga melihat bagaimana cincin pasangan mereka dulu masih tersemat indah di salah satu jari Chanyeol_

" _Aku sudah bahagia Baek"_

" _Jangan seperti ini Yeol" mata Baekhyun memanas lagi_

" _Ini hidup yang kupilih Baek, melihatmu bahagia aku juga bahagia"_

" _Kau bisa bahagia dengan wanita lain Hyung" Baekhyun menitikkan air matanya lagi, hatinya sakit sekali_

" _Tidak Baek aku tidak bisa"_

" _Hyung kumohon"_

" _Sstttt jangan menangis" Chanyeol mengusap lembut jejak air mata Baekhyun, matanya sendiri berkaca-kaca dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahanya_

" _Kau harus memilih jalan lain Hyung" Chanyeol hanya menggeleng, ia kecup lembut dahi Baekhyun, berujung pada kedua mata Baekhyun yang terpejam, lalu hidung mungilnya, dan terakhir pada bibir Baekhyun. Melumatnya pelan penuh perasaan dan menyudahinya dengan senyuman khas milik Park Chanyeol_

" _Aku bahagia sekali Baek, aku pamit" Chanyeol pergi dari ruang buku itu dan menutupnya lagi meninggalkan si mungil terpaku dalam diamnya._

 _._

 _._

Baekhyun saat ini termenung didalam ruanganya. Memandang jalanan kota Seoul dari kaca jendela besarnya, hari ini tidak terlalu sibuk maka ia hanya berdiam diri di ruanganya menunggu sang sekretaris membawakan rekap keuangan bulan ini

"Masuklah" berikut kata Baekhyun setelah mendengar ketukan dari balik pintu. Sehun tidak bersuara dan memberikan beberapa file untuk Baekhyun

"Kau sakit?" Baekhyun melihat wajah Sehun yang pucat

"Tidak sajangnim"

"Kau tampak tidak sehat, minumlah obat" Sehun kembali terdiam dengan kepala tertunduk. Baekhyun mengernyit dengan sikap Sehun yang terbilang aneh

"Sehun" Baekhyun menghadap Sehun yang menunduk

"Baek" tiba-tiba Sehun menatap manik Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang mirip dengan milik seseorang

"Kau kenapa?"

"Maaf" Sehun tiba-tiba memeluk Baekhyun dengan sayang membuat Baekhyun melotot tidak percaya

"S-sehun apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun melepasnya dan pergi begitu saja.

Ditempat lain Sehun dan Junmyeon tengah berbincang serius

"Hyung aku kumat"

"Bagaimana apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku memeluk sajangnim. Itu benar-benar bukan keinginanku" Junmyeon memijit pelipisnya

"Lalu bagaimana dengan sajangnim?"

"Ia terlihat sangat shock" Sehun memukul kepalanya

"Aku akan menjelaskanya pada sajangnim"

"Jangan"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku harus bertanya padanya dulu. Aku harus membuatnya jujur padaku agar aku bisa membantunya"

"Baiklah aku percaya padamu"

.

.

Baekhyun tak bergerak dalam duduknya disamping sang istri, seharian ini ia banyak diam. Pandanganya kosong mengingat kejadian siang tadi, sungguh sangat aneh. Ia akhir-akhir ini sering terbayangi masa lalu yang ia kubur dalam-dalam membuatnya pusing

"Ada masalah?" tanya Yeri dibalik selimut tebalnya. Saat ini mereka berada dikamar dengan Baekhyun yang bersandar di kepala kasur

"Sedikit"

"Mau cerita?" Baekhyun melirik sekilas kearah istrinya dan berdehem

"Tidak serius, kau tidurlah dulu"

"Kalau ada masalah jangan dipendam sendiri, ceritalah aku pasti mendengarmu" Yeri tersenyum lalu memejamkan matanya yang sudah berat

"Maaf Yeri, aku tidak bisa. Tidak mungkin aku menceritakan bayangan masa laluku yang selalu muncul tiba-tiba. Apalagi ditambah Sehun yang berlaku aneh" pendam Baekhyun dalam hatinya

.

.

Sehun berdiri dibalkon apartemenya seorang diri. Memandang kemerlip lampu dibawah sana, kota Seoul akan sangat indah dipandang dari jarak sejauh ini. Kemudian matanya beralih pada hamparan langit bertabur bintang, matanya mengerjap sekali merasakan angin dingin yang baru saja lewat

"Aku harus tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, maka aku akan mudah untuk membantu. Aku tidak akan berbaik hati lagi setelah ini" Sehun membalikkan badanya menuju sofa lalu duduk bersila

"Aku harus tau semuanya malam ini juga, apa yang harus aku lakukan, dan semua yang di inginkan. Aku akan segera menyelesaikanya besok" lalu Sehun tiba-tiba tertidur dengan pulasnya

.

.

Keesokan harinya Sehun meminta Baekhyun untuk bertemu, Baekhyun sudah menunggu selama 30 menit. Sehun memintanya untuk bertemu di salah satu kafe tepat pukul 7 malam, namun yang ditunggu tak juga menampakkan hidungnya

"Maaf sajangnim saya telat" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk memahami mengingat diluar sedang hujan deras. Sehun menempatkan dirinya didepan Baekhyun dengan santai sembari memesan kopi hangat untuk dirinya karena Baekhyun telah memesan minumanya sedari tadi

"Aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi, apa tujuanmu mengajakku kemari?" tanya Baekhyun datar

"Pertama saya ingin meminta maaf pada sajangnim atas perlakuan saya yang tidak sopan tempo hari dan kedua saya akan menyampaikan sesuatu hal yang mungkin akan merubah pikiran sajangnim"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Saya tidak tau bagaimana keluarga sajangnim tapi apa benar Park Chanyeol adalah kakak Anda?" mata Baekhyun sedikit membola mengiyakan pertanyaan Sehun dengan anggukan ringan

"Berarti saya harus segera menyampaikan ini pada Anda"

"Segeralah, Jesper akan menangis jika aku tidak segera pulang"

"Maaf ini akan meminta waktu Anda. Saya akan meluruskan masalah yang sepertinya tidak pernah selesai diantara sajangnim dan Park Chanyeol" Baekhyun mengernyit

"Apa yang kau tau sebenarnya?" Baekhyun mulai curiga lelaki di depanya yang tengah menyeruput kopinya

"Anda selama ini salah paham sajangnim"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan Oh Sehun"

"Tentang anda yang marah pada Park Chanyeol" gemuruh mulai menghiasi malam yang begitu dingin ini, kafe tampak sepi hanya ada beberapa orang saja termasuk kedua orang berjas yang tengah menatap satu sama lain

"Maksudmu?"

"Anda marah padanya karena suatu hal yang tidak anda ketahui kebenaranya"

"Jangan asal bicara kau" gigi Baekhyun bergemerutuk

"Saya tau semuanya sajangnim, maaf. Bukan hanya istri sajangnim saja yang tau masalalu anda, tapi saya tau semuanya dari sudut pandang Park Chanyeol"

"Jangan bertele-tele. Jelaskan niatmu sekarang juga"

"Saya harap setelah ini anda tidak memecat saya, saya tau anda menulis pada buku diary itu lagi tak lama ini. Anda menulis tentang semua kesalahpahaman anda yang tak terjelaskan"

"Siapa sebenarnya kau Oh Sehun?" Sehun tersenyum tipis

"Saya akan memulai sajangnim. Pertama tentang kecurigaan anda dibalik telepon mendengar suara perempuan tengah merintih kesakitan" Baekhyun tak bisa lagi berbicara, matanya membulat sempurna me dengar kata perkata dari mulut Oh Sehun

"Kala itu Park Chanyeol tengah dalam perjalanan menuju tempat pertemuanya bersama klien penting bersama Sandara. Sandara kala itu tengah mengalami luka lebam disekujur tubuhnya akibat kekerasan yang dilakukan suaminya. Waktu itu Park Chanyeol tengah membantu luka pada kaki Sandara, namun anda menghubunginya ketika ia tengah repot. Dikejar deadline dan membantu Sandara" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali

"Tidak mungkin. Aku tidak percaya"

"Kenapa anda tidak menelpon Sandara saja jika anda tidak mempercayai saya?" Baekhyun mengepalkan tanganya dimeja

"Lalu yang kedua ketika anda memergoki Park Chanyeol tengah menggendong Sandara masuk disebuah rumah pinggir jalan dekat supermarket. Waktu itu dikantor Park Chanyeol tengah terjadi keributan, suami Sandara menuduh kakak anda tengah berselingkuh dengan istrinya. Sandara yang shock akhirnya pingsan sedangkan suaminya dilarikan ke kantor polisi oleh pihak kantor. Park Chanyeol menghubungi kedua orangtua Sandara dan akhirnya mengantarkanya pulang malam itu" Baekhyun merasakan dejavu, semua terasa begitu tidak masuk akal

"Tidak masuk akal"

"Saya akan menghubungi Sandara saat ini juga"

Dering selanjutnya telpon Sehun akhirnya diangkat

"Halo ini aku Oh Sehun, kau harus menjelaskan saat ini juga. Ku mohon" lalu Sehun memberikan ponselnya pada Baekhyun dan diterima dengan tangan bergetar

"Halo saya Sandara, maaf saya tidak menjelaskan semua ini lebih cepat"

"Jelaskan padaku" jawab Baekhyun

"Semua ini karena tuan Park Chanyeol tidak mengizinkan saya untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada anda. Semua yang dikatakan Sehun adalah kebenaran, saya sudah bersuami sebelum saya bekerja pada perusahaan Park. Tuan Chanyeol tidak pernah sedikitpun melirik saya, maaf saya telah mengetahui semuanya namun saya hanya bisa diam ketika Tuan Chanyeol begitu menyerah dengan keadaanya kala itu"

"Kau tidak bersekongkol dengan Sehun kan?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Saya baru saja mengenalnya dan menyuruh saya menjelaskan ini semua pada anda" Baekhyun seperti dihantam batu besar mendengar kenyataan yang baru saja ia dapat, selama ini ia salah paham.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Sehun

"Terimakasih atas bantuanmu Sandara" Sehun meletakkan ponselnya

"Pergilah Sehun, aku ingin sendiri"

"Baik sajangnim, dan satu lagi. Pergilah kerumah orangtua anda. Dikamar Park Chanyeol disebuah laci ada secarik kertas. Anda harus membacanya"

.

.

Perkataan demi perkataan Sehun memenuhi otak Baekhyun, kini ia tengah berada dalam perjalanan menuju rumah kedua orang tuanya

"Bodoh" Baekhyun memukul kepalanya sendiri. Matanya panas, nafasnya memburu. Laju mobilnya ia tambahkan dan melesat cepat dihujan yang masih deras

"Baekhyun?" nyonya Park dibuat kaget melihat anaknya malam-malam mengunjungi rumah

"Eomma" Baekhyun memeluk wanita itu erat sembari menahan buliran air mata yang mendesak jatuh

"Ada apa sayang kau ada masalah?" Baekhyun menggeleng

"Ayo masuk disini dingin" nyonya Park menuntun Baekhyun yang terlihat lemas

"Eomma aku ingin kekamar Hyung"

"Tumben sekali. Ada apa sebenarnya Baekhyun"

"Ada barangku yang lama kucari disana"

"Baiklah kamarnya tidak dikunci. Menginaplah nak, ini sudah malam"

"Baik Eomma" Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar yang sudah lama tidak ia kunjungi. Kamar yang penuh kenangan bersama kekasihnya dulu, kekasih yang tidak diketahui orang banyak. Kekasihnya yang masih menempati sebagian hatinya

Cklek...

Kamar ini tak jauh beda, masih rapi dan wangi. Baekhyun menyapu seluruh matanya pada tiap sudut kamar. Rindu. Ia rindu. Langkah kakinya menuju satu laci yang disebut oleh Sehun tadi, hanya ada satu figura kecil dengan foto Chanyeol tengah berdiri menghadap langit. Dilihat dari pakaianya itu adalah pakaian Chanyeol yang ia pakai terakhir kali mengunjungi rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun duduk diranjang Chanyeol dan berinisiatif membuka rangkaian figura itu dan menemukan secarik kertas usang dengan tulisan tangan Chanyeol didalamnya

'Aku berniat menyuruhmu membaca surat ini setelah aku hidup bahagia di Yunani. Setelah dipikir, aku tidak bisa hidup satu negara denganmu. Aku akan tersiksa Baek. Pasti kau lebih bahagia kan? Aku tidak mengganggumu lagi. Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan apa yang seharusnya aku jelaskan'

Baekhyun akhirnya meruntuhkan segala pertahanan dirinya. Ia menangis membaca satu demi satu penjelasan Chanyeol yang sama persis dengan apa yang dijelaskan oleh Sehun. Tidak ada yang ditambah atau dikurangi. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan yang bergetar hebat, menahan suara tangisanya yang pilu

'Apa kau percaya Baek? Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak percaya, itu hak mu. Aku harap setelah kau membaca ini kau semakin yakin akan keteguhan hatiku mencintaimu. Maaf maaf kau kan sudah memiliki istri hehe. Tapi tidak apa-apa kan aku mengatakanya lagi? Satu kali ini saja, dengarkan baik-baik. Anggap saja aku berada disampingmu saat ini'

Baekhyun memandang sisi sampingnya yang kosong. Hampa yang dirasa Baekhyun begitu menusuk hatinya.

'Adikku Baekhyun, aku sangat mencintaimu lebih dari diriku sendiri. Biar dosa ini yang aku tanggung, aku rela berdosa demi mencintaimu sepanjang hidupku. Aku pergi bukan karena ingin melupakanmu tapi aku ingin menyadarkan diriku jika dirimu tak bisa kuraih lagi'.

Baekhyun menangis dalam diam yang begitu menyesakkan. Dadanya seperti dipukuli tangan tak kasat mata, ia meremas kuat dadanya yang sakitnya melebihi apapun. Matanya sangat panas, tenggorokanya sakit. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

'Maafkan Hyungmu yang bodoh ini, aku bahkan berjanji tidak akan menikah dengan siapapun. Konyol kan? Jahatnya lagi aku pernah berpikir jika kau bercerai aku akan rela kembali ke Korea demi dirimu. Ah tidak tidak ini tidak benar, jangan bercerai Baek! Berbahagialah. Tapi aku juga bersalah pada Yeri, maaf telah membawa separuh hati suaminya pergi bersamaku. Maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu'

Baekhyun ambruk, memeluk erat surat dan foto Chanyeol. Ia meringkuk diranjang Chanyeol yang dingin. Baekhyun memukul-mukul dadanya sembari berucap bodoh berulang kali. Ia menyesali segala kebodohanya, egonya, keras kepalanya, dan segala tindak cerobohnya dulu.

.

.

Esok paginya…

"Ini masih pagi Baek, kau buru-buru sekali mau kemana hm?"

"Jesper menangis aku tidak pulang semalam Eomma"

"Lain kali ajak Jesper kemari ya, Eomma kangen Yeri dan Jesper"

"Baik Eomma, salam untuk Appa"

"Iya Baek hati-hati"

Baekhyun hanya beralasan saja pada Eommanya. Nyatanya ia tidak pulang kerumah namun mengunjungi satu tempat yang hampir ia lupakan. Ia merasa sangat bersalah. Ia langkahkan kakinya di satu objek tujuanya, memandang pilu wajah tampan yang tengah tersenyum padanya

"Hyung" Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan suara berat

"Hyung" Suaranya hampir habis dikalahkan air mata yang tidak sabar untuk jatuh lagi

"Aku datang untukmu" yang diajak berbicara hanya tersenyum

"Aku menyesali semua perbuatanku Hyung, maafkan aku" Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganya, menangis tersedu seperti anak kecil yang ditinggal ibunya

"Aku telat menyadarinya. Aku bodoh telah menyakitimu. Aku tidak bisa mengembalikan semua waktu kita" Baekhyun jatuh bersimpuh memandangnya lagi

"Hyung, hatiku sakit sekali sekarang. Kenyataan ini membuatku sadar bahwa aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Hati terdalamku tidak bisa berbohong, aku masih mencintaimu" Baekhyun mengeluarkan semua air matanya, sakit yang dirasanya begitu menyiksa batinya kini. Ia mendekat menyentuh figura yang terletak di batu nisan bernamakan Park Chanyeol. Mengelus foto tersenyum itu dengan senyuman getir

"Kau masih kekasihku Hyung, aku mencintaimu"

.

.

Junmyeon dan Sehun berada di apartemen Sehun saat ini

"Sudah beres kan?"

"Aku sudah menyelesaikanya semalam"

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi"

"Park Chanyeol menemuiku kemarin sesaat aku dibalkon, aku menyurunya untuk bercerita"

"Tidak masuk akal tapi ini sungguh diluar batas pemikiranku Hun"

"Benar, ini keistimewaanku Hyung. Aku bisa berkomunikasi dengan mereka yang telah lama mati"

"Ceritakan lebih detail, aku sangat penasaran"

"Mereka mendatangiku dengan urusan yang hampir sama dengan Park Chanyeol, sebuah penjelasan. Park Chanyeol datang padaku dengan raut kegelisahan, ia gelisah melihat sajangnim yang sering murung diruang baca tempat terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Sajangnim menulis pada diary nya jika ia tiba-tiba ingin tau semuanya, semua yang belum sempat ia ketahui"

"Masalah apa itu?"

"Maaf Hyung aku tidak bisa menceritakanya, aku sudah berjanji pada Park Chanyeol"

"Baiklah tak apa"

"Malam itu aku harus rileks dan menbiarkanya masuk dalam pikiranku hingga aku tertidur dan bangun dipagi hari dengan cerita yang begitu membebani pundakku"

"Sungguh ini diluar nalar, tapi aku percaya padamu"

"Awalnya ia memaksa untuk masuk pada diriku namun aku menolaknya makanya aku selalu pusing. Tapi ia berhasil masuk pada pikiranku dengan paksa sekali dan akibatnya aku memeluk sajangnim, kurasa Park Chanyeol merindukan adiknya"

"Aku awalnya khawatir melihatmu kesakitan namun ternyata itu bentuk pertahanan dirimu"

"Park Chanyeol mati dalam kecelakaan dalam perjalananya ke Yunani kau tau itu Hyung?"

"Semua pekerja tau akan hal itu Hun, ia pemimpin yang handal. Kami semua sangat kehilanganya"

"Sangat disayangkan"

"Dia tidak bisa bertahan melawan komanya, kepalanya terluka berat" Sehun menghembuskan nafas kasar, merasa kasihan dengan cerita cinta sepasang kakak beradik itu. Junmyeon menepuk pundak Sehun

"Kau orang yang baik Hun, jangan minder dengan kelebihanmu ini. Besok kita jelaskan bersama pada sajangnim tentang kelebihanmu lebih detail lagi agar ia tak memecatmu"

"Baik Hyung, terimakasih"

.

.

Baekhyun berkunjung disebuah kafe 24 jam milik Kim Jongin, kafe ini adalah salah satu saksi dimana Chanyeol merayakan hari bertambahnya usia Baekhyun. Suara lonceng tepat dipintu membuat Jongin menoleh ke sumber suara

"Hai Baek"

"Hai lama tidak berjumpa" keduanya berpelukan sebentar

"Kau sih tidak pernah mampir kemari, aku kecewa padamu" Jongin tersenyum jahil pada Baekhyun yang masih saja terlihat mungil dimatanya

"Ku dengar kau sudah menikah"

"Ah iya maaf tidak mengundangmu, aku menikah dengan Kyungsoo teman kita dulu"

"Ya kau kan selalu menggoda pria manis itu"

"Nah itu kau tau" Jongin tertawa terbahak. Keduanya duduk di depan stage yang tampaknya sedang menyiapkan penampilan dari salah satu vokalis kafe ini

"Kau ingin pesan apa? Kyungsoo nanti yang akan memasak langsung untukmu"

"Waffle cokelat dan jus strawberry"

"Siap. Sebentar lagi ada penampilan dari Yixing, suaranya sangat bagus. Nikmatilah sembari menunggu" Baekhyun tersenyum menimpali dan mengarahkan pandanganya pada pria berdimple yang tengah siap menampilkan satu lagu

[NaFF - Kau Masih Kekasihku]

"Jauh dilubuk hatiku  
Masih terukir namamu  
Jauh didasar jiwaku  
Engkau masih kekasihku

Tak bisa kutahan laju angin  
Untuk semua kenangan yang berlalu  
Hembuskan sepi merobek hati

Meski raga ini tak lagi milikmu  
Namun didalam hatiku sungguh engkau hidup  
Entah sampai kapan  
Kutahankan rasa cinta ini"

Kenapa lagunya seperti ini? Apa dunia ingin menertawakan Baekhyun saat ini? Baekhyun dibuat kaku ditempat. Lagu yang dinyanyikan begitu pas dengan dirinya. Seluruh lirik yang dilantunkan oleh Yixing seperti jeritan hatinya yang meronta. Matanya tak henti melihat penampikan Yixing dengan gitarnya

"Jauh dilubuk hatiku  
Masih terukir namamu  
Jauh didasar jiwaku  
Engkau masih kekasihku"

Baekhyun sangat emosional saat ini, terbukti dengan setitik air yang dengan tidak tau malunya keluar tanpa izinya. Ia meraih tissue dan membersihkanya, apa kata orang nanti jika melihat ada lelaki dewasa tengah menangis di kafe malam-malam seperti ini. Baekhyun terbawa oleh suara Yixing, entah sudah berapa kali ia berusaha mengelap air matanya sendiri. Sesekali ia menunduk kebawah mengambil ponselnya dan membuka gallery penuh dengan foto keluarga. Salah satu yang ia ketuk adalah fotonya bersama Chanyeol tengah berdiri dibelakang tembok warna warni bertuliskan 'Everlasting'

'Kata maaf tidak akan bisa membuatmu kembali ke sisiku, ragaku memang memiliki kehidupan yang baru tapi hatiku terdalam masih tinggal di kehidupan yang lama. Untuk Yeri, maafkan suamimu ini. Tapi sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak mau kau merasakan apa yang kurasa ketika Hyung meninggalkanku. Yeri terimakasih banyak, aku menyayangimu. Hyung jangan khawatir, aku hidup bahagia. Tenang saja masih ada hatiku yang tersimpan dalam untukmu, berbahagialah. Dan bila nanti waktunya tiba aku akan menemuimu pertama kali, ini janjiku Hyung' -Baekhyun.

.

.

END

.

.

Holaaaa aku kembali dg ff oneshot. Dipikir rugi juga ideku jika dibiarin gitu aja jadi aku putusin buat ff ini. Gatau ini kayaknya gaje bgt, tolong dimaklumi alur yg kecepetan karena ini 1shot okey. Pokonya aku pgn tau pendapat kalian ttg ff yaoi pertamaku ini. Aku emang suka genre incest woooooo

Sedikit penjelasan..

Bh dlu nuruti emosinya mkanya mutusin cy gitu aja. Tp yg namanya grusa grusu yekan pasti akhirnya ada penyesalan trus masi suka kebayang masa lampau. Kok bisa nikah sama yeri? Krna yeri yg tau segalanya ttg bh dan yeri emg cinta bgt sm bh, ia nerima bh apa adanya. Tapi kok bh masi mikirin cy? Iya ini berdasar pengalaman pribadi, aku ngalamin hal-hal diatas jadi ya gitu pokonya hehe. Klo pisah tanpa keikhlasan itu emang berat diakhir, percaya deh walau hidupmu sudah baru. Bukanya gak moveon, tapi bekas itu ada.

Last, pokonya aku pgn tau pendapat kalian supaya aku bisa memperbaiki segalanya yg kurang dan aku jadiin semangat buat ff selanjutnya.

 **CU**


End file.
